So This Is My Life?
by IntoxicatedxLove
Summary: What if everyone thought your life was perfect? What if nobody knew what went on behind closed doors?...AU...Pairings inside. 4TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Back To School

This is a new fic I've been hoping to write and its main pairing is going to be JohnnyxOC although there will be other pairings to. My friend Truebustedbabe may be writing some chapters too.

I wanted to add some OC's but i don't wanna get in trouble with again and have my account temp. frozen again.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rose field secondary (high) school, everyone had made it to their form rooms on time, all but one...

"FUCK!!" a pretty girl of 15 shouted as she ran to try and make it to her lesson on time. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with blonde lo-lights and piercing blue eyes.

She wore a black MADE shirt (you know, Joel maddens clothing brand), Black baggy pants, black trainers with red flames and completed her outfit with various bracelets and necklaces. She didn't bother with much make-up; just some lip-gloss and eyeliner.

This sucks! It's only the first day of the new term and I'm already late!

The girl found her destination and opened the door hastily

"Ahh.... Miss Williams. Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Miss. Adams glared at the teen as she held a hand on her hips breathing deeply.

"Yeah, soz Miss" the brunette spoke after a few moments, still regaining her energy from all the running.

"As it's the first day of school I will let you off this once although I cannot say I will be this forgiving the next time your late." Miss Adams said, her voice full of pure hatred.

I'm not surprised she isn't married, one look and anyone could turn to stone. The brunette thought smirking to herself as she went to take her usual seat at the back, but stopped finding a blonde haired girl in her seat.

"Ok, who put the blonde in my seat?" the girl said turning around to face the teacher.

"Oh, Rachel. Don't be so silly it's only a chair and table." Miss. Adams glared at the younger girl "Well I was going to ask someone to show Christina around, maybe you could do that job?"

_'Hell No!'_ Screamed Rachel in her mind.

"I'd rather not" Rachel replied as politely as she could, trying to be nice so she wouldn't be lumbered with the new kid. She heard a muffled snicker coming from the other side of the room, she looked over and she saw Michael holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. She could also see Miriam and Kane grinning near her too.

"Oh no, I insist you do, Miss Williams." Miss Adams said.

The blonde girl now got up and picked up her pink school bag and walked to the front, Rachel slowly trailing behind her.

"I am giving you both permission to miss both first and second period lessons," Miss Adams informed them. "But I expect you to show Christina to her next lesson and then go to your own, Miss Williams. Is that clear?"

"Yes Miss." was the reply.

Miss. Adams then handed the 'permission to be out of class' card to Rachel and they left the form room and into the hall.

"Hi! I'm Christina and can I just say I' totally psyched to meet you!" the blonde said authentically.

"Hi! I'm Rachel and can I just say I totally don't give a fuck?" Rachel said back sarcastically but the blonde didn't seem to notice Rachel giving her the cold shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Aren't cha gonna tell me where everything is?" Christina asked Rachel as they had walked passed the D.T classes.

"Nope" Rachel said simply as she continued down the long corridor.

"Well, I wonder if you could tell me about the cheerleading team!? I'm so gonna try out!" Christina said as if Rachel actually cared.

"I don't....Cheer." Rachel spoke the word cheer as if it was contagious like the plague.

"Oh, well kay then! but do you know whose head cheerleader here?"

"Mariah. You won't miss her pink hair" Rachel grinned, remembering the time she put black dye into Mariah's shampoo, Ray thought it was beautiful but of course Mariah went ballistic.

"Pink hair!? Totally wicked!" Christina said as they walked down the Maths corridor, outside room 243 Rachel saw two boys, one with red(it looks more purple to me, well it defiantly does in g-rev) hair in the shape of a flame and a boy with shark fin tattoos on his face and two tone blue hair.

"Well look who it is" Rachel grinned as the flame-shape haired boy spoke.

"Hey Johnny, Have a good summer?" Rachel smiled as she walked up to the two boys who were both leaning against the wall.

"Nah not really, spent it all in Scotland, I would have enjoyed it normally but I had to meet all of my relatives and I mean ALL!" he said as he lent forward and gave the brunette a hug. "you?"

"Ah not to bad. Spent most of it on the beach."

"Lucky Bitch" Johnny grinned.

"You know it!"

"Hey! I'm Christina!" Christina held her hand the way the queen would, waiting for it to be kissed but all Johnny did was give her a dirty look.

"Rudeness!" Christina glared at Johnny before walking over to the boy with two-tone blue hair, Kai.

"Hi" she purred flirtatiously, Kai opened one eye to look at her from his position against the wall and then closed it again.

"What are your problems!?" Christina asked dozily,

Then the door to classroom 243 opened and out stepped Mr. Hordley.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked snidely to Rachel and Christina.

"Im showing newbie here around" Rachel said casting a side glance to Christina.

"Have you got proof Miss. Williams?" Mr. Hordley asked her.

"Yeah, here you go" she flashed him the permission card and he nodded. "Well you should get going, I need to deal with Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. McGregor here." he said pointing at the two boys.

"Has anyone told you its rude to point?" Rachel said cockily before walking off with Christina following closely.

"Who were those boys?" Christina asked, obviously not fazed by them not paying attention to her.

"There just mates." Rachel said simply as she walked, occasionally pointing to one or two things.

"What lesson you got now?" Rachel asked as they walked along the corridor. A few people had left classes and were making there way to their next class.

"Umm....French" Christina said "French with Madame Ghobar"

"You're bloody joking me!" Rachel said looking at her schedule.

"No, why?" Christina asked clueless.

"Never mind" Rachel slouched off to the French classroom where everyone was crowded around outside waiting to go in.

"Hey Rach, have a good holiday?" a boy with cat like eyes and a Yin-Yang headband turned his attention from his girlfriend, Mariah and turned to hug the slightly shorter girl.

"Yeah, it was fine. You?" 'Rach' replied returning the hug.

"It was great thanks" Ray said, letting go of Rachel and giving her a warm smile.

"So who's the new girl?" Ray asked casting a look behind her.

"Oh, thats Christina" Rachel said casting her a look,

"HI!" Christina said. Then she noticed the pink haired girl

"Hey, are you Mariah!?" she asked euthestically.

"Yeah I am, why?" Mariah asked looking the girl up and down and showing obvious approval of her attire.

"I wanted to go to the cheerleading try-outs"

"Well you've come to the right person to talk about that to" Mariah said smiling.

The two pink obsessed girls then started talking about the cheerleading try-outs.

"So, are you thinking about trying out this year?" Ray said jokingly as Rachel grinned and gave him a light elbow in the side, "Yeah right, and pig's fly."

"Bonjour Class" Madame Ghobar came outside the class and watched everyone slowly file in.

"Wait Madamemoiselle's!" Madame Ghobar said as Mariah and Christina went to sit down.

"What?" Mariah said as Madame Ghobar shuffled around her desk.

"I have this new Seating Plan I would like to in force as of now" the whole class let out loud signs of protest.

After about 20 minutes the class had finally accepted their new seating plan and were sitting down.

Rachel unfortunately got stuck next to Mariah.

"This seating plan is totally out of order!" Mariah said as she applied more mascara while looking in her pocket-sized mirror.

"Yeah well I ain't the happiest person alive either" Rachel replied and got out her CD Walkman.

"I'm head cheerleader I shouldn't be-" her Good Charlotte mix CD drowned out the rest of her words.

(basically it has all their songs on it)

_'Don't care about a thing today, I used to but I'm fed up,  
And I can hear the words you say, I wish that you would shut up  
I've got responsibility, that is my liability, a menace to society,  
At least that's what they said to me,  
But tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life, And I don't want your 9 to 5,  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life.'_

Rachel felt something drop onto the table in front of her, she opened both her eyes and saw a note on the table with 'Rach' written on it in messy scrawl, which she identified as Johnny's messy excuse for handwriting. She looked across the room and grinned at Johnny who was unfortunately seated beside Christina who seemed to be chatting endlessly to Johnny, him glaring at her every so often.

Opening the letter she saw Johnny's familiar writing again, this time written in his blood red coloured gel pen.

'Hey Rach, Im invitin sum ppl back 2 my house afta skool for sum catchin up, u wanna come? johnny xx'

Quickly trying to find a pen she scribbled her answer quickly and threw the piece of paper across the room and back to Johnny who was waiting and ready to catch it. Rachel watched his facial expressions as he grinned and scribbled something else, then passing it to ray, which was next to his table he then got it back to the brunette.

Opening the note again she read what else Johnny had written

'gr8, meet me outside & ill give u a lift, hope ur enjoyin french lol, l8r, johnny xx'

Rachel looked towards Johnny, nodded her head and went back to listening to her music.

_'People always tell me not to waste my time,  
To get a real job and get back in line,  
You can't say I'll never be a millionaire,  
Tell me this guitar won't get me anywhere,  
I've got responsibility, that is my liability,  
I'm questioning authority, they say there's not,  
A chance for me, _

But tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life, And I don't want your 9 to 5,  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life

Your future's no future,  
Your future's no future,  
Your future's no future,  
I control my future.'

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, at 3:00pm Rachel dashed out of her Design Tech class and ran to her locker quickly and then started making her way towards the main doors, on her way placing her earphones back in her ears and changing the CD.

When she reached the main doors and walked outside she saw that Johnny hadn't arrived yet. She sat on the sidewall and turned the music up a little higher.

_'I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority _

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under dog  
There of which I stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mold  
Without a doubt  
Singled out  
The only way I know'

She felt a hard tap on her back and took out her earphones turning around and finding Johnny standing behind her.

"Hurry up rach!" he said in a rush "We gotta get outta here before Mr. Hordley comes along" then without any more he pulled Rachel's hand and they both ran to his red Ferrari.

"why were you running from Mr. Hordley?" Rachel asked with a big grin on her face.

"I was supposed to stay behind in my Math class but I invited loads a people to my house so I had to get out, and quick" Johnny said looking behind him.

"JOHNATHAN MCGREGOR!" Mr. Hordley came running out the front doors carefully avoiding groups of teens on their way home.

"Oops." Johnny started the car and the engine revved up with a loud roar and he drove out of the car park.

Johnny lent forward and turned on the radio to Kiss 100 and immediately 3 of A Kind Babycakes came on.

_'Confused don't know what I m feeling confused relationships with out meaning in the mist I can see it gleaming time to up and stop the dreaming coz you're my little babycakes and I dunno what it takes the way that I feel the way that I am when you talk to your friends you call me your man I tell you right now I appreciate it you're the one for me you're the real shit you was right there from the start when I was lost you helped me to find my heart tell her I wanna thank you bank you through the good and bad times the fighters it's just me and you when the fun's high when the funs low there's just one things that I want you to know.'  
_

"Do we have to listen to this rubbish Johnny?" Rachel said in disgust. (I luv this song and radio station so don't flame me for calling it rubbish ok!)

"Sorry Rach, My car, my rules." Johnny said grinning as he turned up the volume again.

_'Babycakes you just don't know know  
How I I like it down low low  
And I just want you 2 know that I think our love will grow  
We'll take it step by step  
Because im not something you own  
Babycakes you just don't know know  
How I I like it down low low  
And I just want you 2 know that I think our love will grow  
We'll take it step by step  
Because im not something you own'_

"So what exactly did you do in your maths class then?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Oh nothing I wouldn't normally do..." Johnny said with a evil smirk on his face.

"Something bad then" Rachel smirked too.

"I didn't say it was bad for the class...Just bad for the teacher."

"Riiiiight" the brunette replied.

After 10 minutes of driving, the red sports car arrived at a large 'house' Rachel always called it a mansion because it was nearly double the size of her 3 story house.

"Looks like the others got here before you, Johnny" Rachel said looking at the other 4 cars that were parked outside his mansion.

"Aw well, ain't my fault we got stupid teachers." Johnny replied as the two 15 year olds made their way inside, Johnny walked into the living room and saw Tyson, Max and Kane playing a game that looked like racing on Johnny's Black Gamecube.

Kai as per usual was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed.

Mariam, Salima, Ray and Mariah were watching Max, Enrique and Tyson getting beat by Kane, well Mariam, Salima and Ray were, Mariah's attention was on Ray and how to get him to notice her.

Then sitting on the Loveseat Rachel saw Christina sitting beside Ozuma, chatting endlessly to him.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Rachel said quietly to Johnny,

"I dunno, I didn't invite her, must have been Mariah" he shrugged his shoulders and went to greet the group.

Ozuma looked up and saw Rachel standing near the doorway, getting up and walking over to her he grinned at her.

"Hey" he said as he gave the young girl a warm hug,

"Hey" she replied returning the hug "having fun?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah, a blast" Ozuma replied.

"Yeah! I think you'll find I've won." Kane said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey! Rematch!" Max said dropping his controller and crossing his arms, pouting. _(Ok, i took those two lines from this program on busted off the TV but i couldn't help it!)_

"Nah, I'd only beat you again." he smiled looking up and noticing Rachel standing beside Ozuma,

"Hey Rach" he said grinning.

"Hi" she replied glaring at the boy, she had never really liked Kane. Well not since he pulled down her trousers in the park when she was 10.

Rachel went to sit down beside Mariam, who was her best female friend since..forever.

The rest of the little get together went by quickly until it was already 8:30pm.

"I'd better be getting home." Rachel said getting up.

"Me to. Common, I'll give you a lift home." Kane said grinning at her.

"A lift off you? No thanks"

"Aw, don't be such a baby, you wanna get home don't you?" Kane said, trying to persuade her,

"Fine, but only because I wanna get home." she said firmly.

Both teens said their goodbyes and went outside.

"Hell no! there's no way Im getting on that with you!" Rachel shouted.

"Common, you wanna get home right?"

"Yeah" Rachel glared.

"So get on!" he thrusted a black and blue helmet into the girls hands and they both got onto Kanes black and blue motorbike.

"Your lucky I wanna get home or else I would have declined your offer and pounded you dead." Rachel said as she loosely held onto kanes shirt.

"I'd hold on a little tighter if I were you." Kane warned

"Yeah well you aint me are you." Rachel replied as Kane sped off. She immediately held on tighter.

"Told ya" Kane shouted back to her.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and drive"

"As you wish Ma'am." and with that Kane sped even faster. It only took 5 minutes to get to Rachel's estate and Kane stopped outside her dark blue house.

"Thanks for the ride I guess" she said thrusting her helmet into his arms.

"No probz, anything for you" he grinned and before she could pound him he took off.

"Dad, I'm home." Rachel shouted, dropping her black rucksack by the door and removing her trainers.

"Where the hell where you!?" Rachel's Father Screamed at her.

"And who was that boy outside?" her father glared at her.

"He was just a friend who gave me a lift home." Rachel shrugged

"So where were you?" her Father asked.

"I was just chilling at Johnny's house for a while after school" Rachel told her father truthfully.

"At Johnny's house doing god knows what." her father looked at her in disgust.

"What?!?" Rachel shouted "I was just hanging out with them!" she shouted.

_Great now my dad thinks I'm a whore._

"I'm sure that's all you were doing!" her father gave her a powerful backhand that sent her down to the floor.

"Ouch!" Rachel held her face where her dad had hit her.

"You cheap little whore!" Rachel could smell the drink off of him.

"Dad," she said weakly "You've been drinking again"

"What if I have? That's no business of yours! Just get out of my sight!" he roared

Rachel clambered up and still holding her face started walking to the stairs to her room.

"Oh and this is for coming home late without telling me" her father pushed her head into the wall which caused the area just above her eyebrow to bleed quiet badly.

Rachel bit her lip to conceal her scream and just about made it to the top of the stairs.

She clambered into the bathroom and started tending to her wound and then put a plaster on top of it, wincing every so often.

She then got a glass, filled it with water and took 2 paracetamol.

After doing that she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had bits of blood in it and her eye looked terrible, black and purple.

"So this is my life" She spoke to nobody but herself.

* * *

This is the first chapter. It might be kinda crap but I assure you this girl isn't a Mary-sue!

I'm not sure what pairing this fic is gonna have but if you have any suggestions they are greatly appreciated!

Profile for my OC:

Full Name: Rachel Mary Williams

Nick Names: Rach, Minx.

Age: 15

Appearence: Shoulder length brown hair with blonde lo-lights. She has piercing ocean blue eyes. She wears, a baggy black MADE shirt, baggy black trousers, black trainers with flames on them. She wears various different necklaces and bracelets. Her main ones are a silver bracelet with a broken heart on it and a silver necklace with her bit beast Oceana on it.

Personality: She is overly sarcastic and that's what mostly gets her into trouble, she is very caring and protective of her friends and never lets them get into to much trouble.

She really hates snobby people (in this fic mariah). She has a very short attension span.

She's learnt to be independant and doesn't want to burden anyone else with her problems.

Family: Just her and her father, her mother died when she was 8 and her brother is working in the army in England.

History: Her and her father moved to Rose Field when she was 11 to get a fresh start, her father worked in a major company selling electronical equiptment and he had an excellent job their until he started seeing a woman called 'alicia' she then made things start to go downhill, Rachel's father lost his job because he was spending every minute with Alicia and when she left him for another man with more money he sank into depression, drinking every day. Rachel tried every day to change that but with no avail.

She has also tried contacting her brother about it but its very hard since he's in England.

Beyblade: Dark Blue with Light blue attack rings.

Bit Beast: Oceana, a killer whale. Water type.

Attacks: Tidal Wave: A giant tidal wave appears in the stadium, rising up as high as possible then it comes crashing down upon her opponants bit-beast., Whirlpool: A giant whirlpool appears in the stadium, which slowly sucks Oceana's opponant into it whilst Oceana is safe. & and Water Wall: a gigantic barrior appears, shielding and protecting Oceana

Thanks again for reading my fic and please review!

I have cookies!!!!!!!!!!!! holds up a plate of cookies

Lotsa Luv

Chelsea

xoxoxoxox


	2. Nearly Discovered

Hey, thanks a lot for the 3 reviews I really appreciate it:

Smoke-Angel - Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter enjoy.

pishcules - The others don't know what is happening to her no...not yet anyway, It's cool about how we have a lot in common, I just realised as well when I was looking at Trubles profile I'm born a day before her, its cool thanks for the review!

Truble - Yeah I kinda didn't think the age thing through did I...blushes oh well it can be 15 in my story - I saw you updated your story this weekend too so I'm off to read that, thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

I woke up with a stinging pain on the side of my face remembering the events of last night to well in my mind, I sat up ignoring the throbbing going on in my head and I walked towards the bathroom to have a quick shower and hopefully disguise the horror that was on my face.

I inspected myself in the mirror and finally gave myself a small look of approval, you could hardly see the wound now since I had slapped on the concealer and foundation, it actually looked pretty alright, apart from the fact......I HATE MAKE-UP! But I left my hair down to help cover my eye as well.

I got dressed in my usual attire and didn't bother trying to get any breakfast in fear I may run into the monster that I used to be proud to call my father.

I arrived at school pretty early, so I slowly slumped towards my locker, getting out the books I would need for the first few lessons, history, geography and English....not to bad I suppose, at least I could take a nap in geography since the teacher is a sap.

I perched my small back pack over my shoulder and continued to slump to my form room, where I took my normal seat and got out my sketch book, I began drawing dark, black angel who seemed to be lost in total darkness.....I don't know how long I had been occupied drawing in my book but soon enough the room began filling up with chattering students, I saw Mariam walk into the room, with Max, they both walked over to me, Mariam immediately noticing something was up....

"What the hell happened to you?" She said to me, with a smile on her face....

Couldn't she see the black eye, was she happy I had a black eye and suffered great pain.....

"You're actually wearing make-up! And not just lippy and eyeliner!" She said excitedly to me, I breathed a slow sigh of relief, I don't want to burden my friends with my problems...even if it might be true that they can help...

Mariam walked down the hall beside me as we went on our way to History, it wasn't really one of my best subjects but we were doing the suffragettes at the moment and that was part of the subject I really enjoyed.

I walked in and Sat right at the back in my usual seat beside Johnny and Mariam, as the teacher began to talk more about the Suffragettes methods, this started a whole debate throughout the class I could really do without for now, I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes trying to stop a throbbing head ache from attacking. I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder as I looked up to face Violet eyes, Johnny....

"Rach, what's the matter?" he asked concerned, I shook my head and replied nothing but I could tell he wasn't convinced, "What happened to your face" he persisted asking, I really didn't want to tell him but with him looking at me the way he was I knew it would come out soon... "I'll tell you later," I muttered before placing my head back down on the desk to hopefully get some rest.

**Lunch Time**

I felt loads better now, although I'm not sure if that was actually me talking or the 3 cans of sprite I had drank today, I grinned at Johnny and Kai as they came over to sit down at our usual table, we all ate our lunch whilst talking about our day and weekend.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Johnny asked me as we both got up from the table and walked outside, it wasn't the best of days, it was really cloudy and there was a small breeze but otherwise fine as Johnny took me to sit down at one of the benches, "So you gonna tell me how you got that nasty thing?" he said to me looking me straight in the eye, I felt like I could almost melt...was that the sprite talking to? I was Marjory confused, "Erm...." I began, how could i put it? Hey Johnny you wanna know how i got the massive black eye? Well my drunk son of a bitch father did it. Johnny would probably see red and march round to my house and try and beat my father up and probably get hurt more himself in the process. I couldn't let that happen... "I fell when i was skating" I quickly thought up, Johnny didn't seem convinced but he dropped the subject thank god. We both heard the bell go and we said our good byes as we ran to our form rooms before i had to walk off with Michael to Music......

* * *

Ok, very boring chappie but it WILL get better, Please read and review! I have cookies holds up cookies

Sorry its only 2 pages long the next one will be longer I promise.


	3. So close

Smoke-Angel - Sorry for the shortness...is that a word? Well I'll say that anyway, I've read alot of fics Johnny isn't to nice...they're quiet OOC, I'm being careful with this one,I don't want to make Johnny to OOC, I hope its ok so far, Thanks for the review

Angel Aimee - I'm gonna put more Kai in yeah! And as for the OC pairing as soon as i get an OC for him it will be as good as done, Thanks for the review

treachery89 - Here's More, Thanks for the review

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rachel sat herself down at the back of the music room her class was always taught in, drooped slightly in her seat, she was mostly listening to what the teacher was currently telling her about chords and cadences. She looked around her surroundings, it seemed most of the other pupils in the class looked just as bored as she was, she looked beside her to see Michael, throwing his baseball from one hand to the other.

"Right class" Mrs. Evans banged her hand down loudly onto her desk, awakening many from their sleeping, including Kane Enrique. "I would like you to find notes for a song either on the internet or in one of the books we have here. I would like you to try and play this song on your keyboards, adding in a singing part, i must insist that their is only one chorus and verse to be sung, no more, and the singer must also help their partner with chords. I have manuscript paper here if needed, any questions" Mrs. Evans asked the class after informing them of their work. There was a loud chorus of _'No'_ so the class shuffled around to find a pair and a keyboard.

Rachel turned to Michael"Wanna be partners" She asked him hopefully"Yeah alright" he shrugged grinning, Rachel then turned to find a keyboard and sat down at it, placing her headphones over her ears, Michael sat down beside her, handing her a book filled with rock songs, Rachel took it happily and started flicking pages, occasionally stopping to inspect a certain page and argue with Michael over if they should play this song on the keyboard or not.

"But i wanna do that one! Please" Rachel asked Michael, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"No! I'm not doing good charlotte, I know you love them and all but common! The book has much better songs" he replied"and don't do those eyes, they wont work on me" Rachel pouted apon hearing this.  
Michael grabbed the book off her and started flicking the pages himself. He stopped at a certain page, grinning to himself before turning to Rachel, who immediately grinned and nodded her head as a _'yes'_. Michael set the book down on the stand of the keyboard and began playing notes"Your gonna be singing you know that" He told the girl beside him"Why me" she asked back crossing her arms"'Cause I'm not making a fool outta myself singing that" he told her, continuing to play the notes. "But that song is sung by a guy so why can't you sing it" She asked him pouting again slightly. "Again because I don't want to make a fool outta myself and anyway, you know Amy Lee did a cover of that song" He turned to look at her"Well if you put it that way" she said getting down to work, Rachel loved Amy Lee (not in a sexual way people) and started trying to sing the chorus and second verse.

Rachel finished doing the chords and saved them on the keyboard before turning to Michael who was still trying to play the notes correctly, Rachel looked around the room at the many other groups playing their songs, She saw Ray was working with Mariah and she grinned as she saw Kane was stuck with Christina.

_This should be interesting_ she turned back to her seat and began listening to Michael playing quiet well on the keyboard, helping him record it.

**(A/N: just to let you know, at my school we are allowed to record ours on the keyboard if we want instead of playing loud if we're doing something like this. Its much easier...) **

"Okay Class" Mrs. Evans stopped the class from their work"You should all be ready to show your pieces now, I will start with Kane and Christina here on the left, and work my way around the room, Okay. When your ready you two"

Kane pushed the play button with distaste as Christina had a wide smirk on her face, obviously not noticing the bad look on Kane's face.

Rachel didn't recognise the song when it first played on the keyboard but she looked at kanes look, so she assumed it was some popish song. Christina started singing highly to a song by Britney Spears 'Lucky'. She finished and the class clapped for the both of them,  
"Well done you two, although the chords were a little sloppy, I would work on those Christina" Mrs. Evans said as Christina scoffed and crossed her legs grumpily.

Slowly one by one the class showed their pieces, until it got round to Rachel Michael. Michael turned round to the Keyboard and pressed the play button as a familiar tune flowed out among the class, Rachel let the beat sink into her ears as she got ready to sing her bit,

_'She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back (alt: ... when you turn black) _

_Hey! wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice _

_Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice...'_

(Unless you don't know the song it's 'Heart Shaped Box' Nirvana)

Rachel finished singing the last word, when her and Michael were praised with a round of applause"Interesting performance from you two, Michael, i think that is the best piece i have ever heard you play Well done, and have you thought of joining choir Rachel" Mrs. Evans asked"Erm...no thanks..." Rachel replied slowly.  
"Any way moving on, Ray, Mariah, would you like to show us your piece" Mrs. Evans politely asked.  
Ray lent forward and started the tune. Rachel recognised it as Christina Aguilera 'Beautiful', Mariah began singing one of the verses and the ending chorus, it wasn't to bad but on the ending note she rose her voice to high and she screeched out the last line.  
"Ok. That was...erm..beautiful mariah.." Mrs. Evans said, quiet unsure of what she should say to that performance"Keep up the good work on the keyboard Ray"  
Mariah grinned broadly and shot a smirk at Rachel, as she sat boredly waiting for the class to finish singing and playing their songs.  
Finally the bell rang to signal the end of the day. The class rose to their feet quickly and collected their belongings before exiting the classroom as fast as they possibly could, Rachel walked slowly out of the classroom not caring who barged past her, she was glad school was over but wasn't in a major hurry to get home.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I slowly approached the front doors of the school, after dumping the books I didn't need in my locker and attempting to shut it several times with no avail, finally giving up patients and slamming it firmly shut.  
Teenagers pushed past me forcefully as they ran out the school doors as fast as possible, chatting and laughing as they went.  
I walked out into the warm sunshine as i walked along the lawn that was placed in front of the school, I saw Johnny surrounded by a group of cheerleaders as i walked down the sidewalk. To me it looked like he was trying extremely hard to get away from the beach blonde bimbos but was failing miserably. I saw his eyes lay on me and he pushed the bimbos harder and managed to escape their evil clutches. He ran over to me smiling at me fondly.

"Hey Rach" Johnny said, greeting me with a hug.  
I smiled back slightly "Hey..."

_He knew something was up, i can't tell him about it though, i just can't..._

"Do you wanna come to The Chill with me? The rest of the gang are probably gonna be there" he asked me hopefully.  
I didn't particularly want to go but I it would be better than getting home early to my father...  
"Okay" I said brightly as we then slowly started making our way down the road to The Chill.

The Chill was a youth cafe that all the teens hung out at, it was our gangs usual hangout for after school some days and on saturday afternoons. It was great on the weekends as it held these amazing music nights, which were wicked, like a nightclub for teenagers 13-17.

I walked down the street, pulling my bag higher up my shoulder to prevent it from falling, Johnny was making small talk that i tried my hardest to return it. We approached the glass doors to the cafe and Johnny held one open for me to go in first,  
"Thanks" I said quietly as i walked in, searching around for the rest of the gang, I saw them sitting at a big circular table in our usual spot near the back of the cafe.  
I walked over slowly with Johnny, smiling at my friends.  
"Hey guys" Johnny said brightly, taking a seat beside Ozuma, I sat down beside Mariam. I looked around the table and my eyes laid on Mariah and Christina,

_Oh great we have 2 cheerleaders in our group now, one was more than enough for me_

Sitting at the table were, Mariam, Salima, Mariah, Christina, Ray, Ozuma, Kai and now Johnny and Me.

Oliver came over to take our orders"Hey ollie" I said grinning at the green haired boy as he greeted me with the usual kiss on both cheeks"Bonjour Rachel. What can i get you" he asked me happily.  
"Erm...can i have an ice cream sundae please" I asked him and he nodded his head and turned to take Johnny's order"I'll have the same i guess, thanks Oliver" Oliver nodded and walked off to make the orders, he returned 5 minutes later with the two sundaes and placed them down in front of us, I smiled brightly as I dug my spoon into the ice cream and stuffed it in my mouth, savouring the taste.

I sat in silence, enjoying my ice cream as my friends talked about school and their holiday's. I occasionally added in a comment or two but mostly kept quiet.

_Johnny knows something's wrong, I know it, I can't let him get involved. I don't want to see him get hurt.… _

I looked down at my watch that read six thirty, collecting all my belongings together i rose from the table.  
"I better be going guys, I'll see you tomorrow" I told them, hugging everyone except Mariah and Christina goodbye. I was about to hug Johnny but he rose from his seat as well, telling the others he was going as well, I smiled slightly at him as we both walked out of The Chill and into the cool breeze.

"Come on" Johnny began"I'll walk you home" he said as we walked slowly down the sidewalk towards my house.  
We walked in silence, I looked up at him every so often to see him looking straight down at the ground as we walked, I walked down the road to my estate and came apon my house, I turned round to look at Johnny"I know something's up Rachel, and i understand if you don't want to tell me" he told me sincerely. I looked up into his violet eyes. "I want to tell you, I hate keeping secrets from you Johnny, I just...don't want to burden you with my problems" I told him, looking down at the ground"Its fine Rach, I don't care if you burdened me with anything, I might be able to help you know? But i'm not gonna force you to tell me" He said sincerely as I felt his hand touch my cheek and he brought my head up to look into his eyes before pulling me into a tight hug, I was still looking into his eyes as i saw him bring his head down lower, towards my face...

* * *

Ok, so that's chapter 3, what do ya think?  
Want me to continue?  
If anyone has a character i could use for the KaixOC pairing could you please send it in to me? Thanks alot.

Please Read Review, it only takes a second.

Until next time,  
Chelsea.


	4. And What?

**Hey, It's been forever since I've updated i'm sorry! But i've been working on quizzes on quizilla instead of coming on and updating my ficcys so heres an update for this one...Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

"Rachel! Get in here now!" I heard the terrifying voice of my father bring me back from my hazy thoughts of Johnny. I looked up to see my father standing at the door, an unhappy look adorning his features, I glanced at Johnny quickly before muttering a quiet 'goodbye' and running up the steps to get into my house. As soon as i was over the threshold, my father pushed me roughly into the house. "Yet another boy bringing you home i see" my father sneered spitefully at me, "you do get around don't you."

I didn't say anything i just stood. Silence captured the room, i dared to look up into my fathers eyes to see them looking at me with pure hatred and disgust. I couldn't help wanting to cry, My father was supposed to be there for me, to look after me when I was ill or there to comfort me when i was in need, but all I could see now, was a grumpy old man standing before me.

"I wasn't sleeping around, Johnny is my friend" I boldly said to the man standing before me, taking one small step backwards, "You expect me to believe that? You little whore! Don't you dare lie to me again" I heard his voice ring out before i felt his hand come forward and clash violently with my cheek, sending me flying to the floor. I still did my best to hold back my tears as i just got up and made my way as quick as i could to my room before my father could hurt me any more.

Collapsing down on my bed i closed my eyes and made sure the tears that were threatening to escape stayed where they were. I didn't want to seem weak, crying just because i was slapped once...

_But that wasn't the only reason you wanted to cry was it?_ A voice inside my head asked me...

That wasn't the only reason i wanted to cry, but whatever the reason was now, i wasn't going to show weakness. I just couldn't.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and i took it out, opened it up and saw i had a phone call from Johnny. I pressed the green receive button and put the device to my ear.

_"Rach! Rachel, are you alright?" He spoke to me, What did he expect me to say? Tell him the truth so he could end up getting killed by my father or just say nothing and hope he believed me..._

"Nothing, I'm fine, my dad was just worried about me, 'Cause i didn't tell him where i was. That's all" I spoke quietly into the mobile.

_"Your father didn't seem to worried when he called you in earlier" Johnny said, disbelievingly to me. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy to lie to my best friend. _

I sighed and tried to end the conversation..wanting desperately to just lie down, and sleep, entering my dreams where i knew something good might actually happen...

"Johnny I'm fine, trust me, I'm just really tired so i'm gonna go, bye" I hung up the phone quickly and placed it on my beside table, before closing my eyes and attempting to enter my own unique world of dreams. I could hear my phone vibrating on my table but chose to ignore it and rolled over so i was no longer facing the device.

_Beep, Beep Beep, Beep_

"Ugh" I outstretched my arm and slammed my alarm clock viciously as the annoying sound rang out around my bedroom, forcing myself to sit up i looked into a mirror located in my room, sighing as i saw my face. It didn't actually look as bad as it felt, so thankfully it would probably go unnoticed today. I quickly got ready for school then exited my room. I saw my father asleep on his bed, an empty beer bottle in his hand, snoring loudly. I breathed a sigh of relief as i made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, horrified of the mess of it. I had only just cleaned it up in the summer holidays, Before i went back to school that is, I had spent most of it with my brother and his girlfriend in England..Blackpool. Sounds boring but it was great.

_Shame Im back here...miserable, horrible house with dear old dad for company._

I looked hopefully into the fridge for any signs of food but all i saw was half a pizza and empty beer cans. I checked all the cupboards to but found nothing. I sighed and picked up some money from the counter, hoping my dad wouldn't notice its disappearance when he was awake. I picked up my school bag and skateboard, exiting the house earlier than usual, as i wanted to go somewhere and get breakfast before school and would get there quicker with my board.

Quickly skating down the street i came upto a Cafe and walked in, buying a white chocolate chip muffin and a coffee. Then taking it away and skating to school, hoping to eat it there before school began.

_Wow...I'm actually early for school once!_

I dumped all my stuff i didn't need in my locker and then walked into my form room to see that nobody was present in the room. I sighed and sat down at my usual seat, not caring if blondie came in to make a fuss about it. I tucked into my Muffin happily, glad to finally have something to eat since i didn't have dinner last night. Just as i was finishing off the last bits of my muffin, Mariam and Kane walked into the room

"Rach! Hey" Mariam said to me as she took her usual seat near me, "your here early for once!" she grinned at me, Kane sat himself down ontop of my desk, taking a swig of my coffee.

"Oi!" i glared at him as he gave me an innocent look back and he handed me my drink back, smiling innocently at me. I poked my tongue out at him as i finished off my coffee and got up to walk to the front of my class and put my rubbish in the bin, just as more pupils started walking reluctantly into the room.

"Ahh Rachel, You're on time for once in your life. Maybe your getting better" Miss Adams said rudely to you, before ushering all the children to their seats before taking attendance.

"Right, Can I just remind you that after break there shall be a whole school assembly addressing everyone and welcoming them back to Rosefield." Miss Adams said poshly before dismissing everyone.

"Woo! Design Tech next! Aren't we lucky" Mariam said to me sarcastically as we made our way to the DT blocks and going into Mr Goddards classroom, where four other classes were waiting patiently to find out what class they would be doing this year.

"As long as i don't have to do Cooking again i don't care" I said to my best friend as we sat down beside Tala, Kai, Johnny, Rei, Mariah, Ozuma and Kane, who currently had Christina hanging off his arm.

"Hey guys" I said sleepily to everyone before dropping into the stool beside Johnny and collapsing my weight onto him.

"Hello everyone, In alphabetical order I will now read out what classes you will be doing and what room, It may take a while considering there are around 120 students here so please be patient and wait until everyone's name is called before you leave" Mr Goddard said loudly.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding before listening out for their names, you didn't really care less for most of the names, unless it was a name belonging to one of your group.

"Ozuma Abrahams" Ozuma's name was one of the first to be called out, "Resistant materials, Room 233"

_Bored, Bored, Bored..._

"Kai Hiwatari" _Next name i'm actually interested in,_ "Resistant materials, Room 233"

_Bored, Bored, Bored..._

"Rei Kon, Cooking, Room 223"

I burst out laughing as Rei sighed grumpily. It was a common fact that most boys hated cookery and it was pure bad luck if they were placed in the class.

"Mariam King, Textiles, Room 226"

_Lucky Bitch, she gets the same thing every year...its a fix i tell you!_

"Christina Martains"_ Oh its the blonde bimbo,_ "Textiles, Room 226"

_I bet i get cooking again..._

"Jonathan McGregor, Textiles, Room 226"

Johnny groaned and banged his head against the wooden desk as i patted him sympathetically on the back. Christina giggled slightly and commented something about Johnny and her being able to work together or something. I glared at the blonde as i turned to face Mr. Goodard again.

"Kane Peters" _I hope he gets cooking..._"Cooking, Room 223"

"YES!" i shouted, quiet loudly...whoops...must have shown my happiness a little to much...Kane glared at me angrily as he crossed his arms sulkily.

"Tala Valkov" _Next person in our group..._"Resistant materials, 233"

_Next...?_

"Rachel Williams"_ Its me,_ "Cooking, Room 223"

_I groaned and slouched as i heard Kane laugh at me._

_Cooking again! thats 4 years in a row...I'm cursed..._

"Mariah Wong" _Hope she gets something crap..._"Resistant Materials, Room 233"

"NO! MY NAILS WILL GET RUINED" she shouted, as quiet a few people turned to laugh at her, until she glared and they turned around.

I couldn't help chuckling lightly at this.

I waited patiently for Mr. Goddard to finish reading out names, before i got up and walked with Kane and Rei to yet another year of cooking...Oh Joy!

"And please remember all your ingredients next week! Or else I don't know what you'll be doing instead." Our teacher, Miss Dunn said to us all.

"Yes Miss..." Everyone said boredly as we got dismissed and walked out of the classroom. Next we had Maths...wow...Life doesn't get any better than this does it?

I walked slowly along to maths with Rei who was also in my class and i took my seat at the front of the class...where i had been moved to because of my constant talking to Rei.

_We were doing some crap about Trigonometry or something...I don't get why we need to know all this...its sooooo boring...Please kill me now..._

The bell to signal the end of the lesson cried out as i picked up my books and practically ran out of the class. Waiting outside for Rei though.

"Glad to get out of there then?" He asked you rhetorically as you both grinned and walked towards the Quad for break. We sat at our usual table and waited for the rest of the group to come and join us.

Well,...it definitely wasn't my lucky day as Mariah and Christina came over to us and sat down at the table. Mariah beside Rei and Christina, unfortunately, beside me.

"Hey! What ya doing?" she said cheerfully to me. I gave her a strange look and turned my attention back to Rei who seemed to have Mariah attacking him in a fierce kiss..Right...now i wanna be sick... "Wheres Johnny and the rest?" I asked, wishing i wasn't alone with the bimbo (Rei being otherwise engaged..)

"Oh i dunno...Johnny rushed out of class and left me alone.." She said unhappily.

"I wonder why..." I replied rolling my eyes. I excused myself from the table and went to find everyone. I then noticed Johnny's unique hair poking out of the crowd near the Hall. I ran over and jumped on his back, startling him and nearly toppling both of us to the ground.

"Hey dudes!" I said happily from my place on Johnny's back.

"Hey, You wanna get down?" Johnny asked grinning, "Meh...not really. I'm fine here" I replied cheekily before staying in my position.

"Fair enough" He replied before going back into his heated conversation with Kai, I got off Johnny's back and walked over to Mariam. "What are they talking about?" I asked her interested in what they were up too. "Ways to make Mariah and Christina's lives a lot funner, She had a michevious glint in her eyes to which proved to me there was going to be a massive prank played on the two soon.

You all waited to be allowed into the hall for the assembly but got impatient as a lot of the cheerleaders where moaning about who they were sitting beside but eventually you all got in and you were sitting in between Johnny and Mariam.

"Right everyone, I've organised this informal assembly so we can all celebrate being together as a school once more and start anew. I am hoping a lot of you will have learnt about manners and are here to take your school career more seriously." When the head said this I could tell she was talking about our group...obviously! Plus the fact Mariam grinned at me, "You know shes mostly talking about Johnny and Kai though"

I grinned back, "Yeah i know" I giggled.

Johnny turned to look at both of us and shurugged, "And what?" he said cheekily.

"And on that note i would also like to say that year 10 have been invited to go on a trip this year for History, It is undecided where exactly but will be determined later on in the year. I would just like to ask those in year 10 to make sure they have in date passports and are prepared to do a lot of research on the chosen destination."

_YES! A Trip! The last trip you went on was to the Isle of Wight and that was overnight...to do what? Study flaming cliffs! Such fun...NOT._

_But hopefully this would be much better...Hopefully..._

"Rachel" Johnny nudged me, "you must have been daydreaming for an hour! Assembly over!" Johnny said happily to you, as you blushed and got up. You both walked out of the hall together and went on your way to your lesson before lunch, Drama.

"By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you" Johnny said as we walked in silence, "yeah? Whats up?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Seriously tell me whats up, You hung up on me pretty quickly last night, and your dad seriously didn't seem just a little pissed off at you, he seemed proper angry!" Johnny said to you worriedly.

"It was nothing, really!" You replied defensively.

"Well, if it was nothing, you wont mind me coming round after school then?" he asked you.

_Shit! What should i say?_

* * *

**Next one done...5 pages aint to bad...i was going on for longer but thought i'd save it for my next update...make sure i don't have writers block next time **

**SORRY again it took so long though, I'll try and update sooner...**

**Chelsea**


End file.
